1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an air conditioner configured to change the direction of a discharged airflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is an apparatus which maintains indoor air suitable for human activity using a refrigeration cycle so as to provide a user with a more pleasant indoor environment. A general air conditioner may cool an indoor space by repeating suction of warm air in the indoor space, heat exchange between the warm air and a low-temperature refrigerant, and discharge of the heat-exchanged air to the indoor space, or may heat the indoor space by opposite interaction, thereby air-conditioning the indoor space.
The air conditioner may cool or heat an indoor space using a refrigeration cycle in which a refrigerant circulates through a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator in a forward or reverse direction. The compressor provides a refrigerant in a high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous state, and the condenser provides a refrigerant in a normal-temperature and high-pressure liquid state. The expansion valve decompresses the refrigerant in the normal-temperature and high-pressure liquid state, and the evaporator evaporates the decompressed refrigerant into a low-temperature gaseous state.
Air conditioners are classified into split-type air conditioners having an indoor unit and an outdoor unit separately installed, and integrated-type air-conditioners having an indoor unit and an outdoor unit installed together in one cabinet.
The indoor unit of the split-type air conditioner includes a heat exchanger to exchange heat with air suctioned into a panel, a fan to suction air from a room into the panel and to supply the suctioned air into the room, and a blade to adjust the direction of discharged air.